


随遇而安

by styx



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>科利奥兰纳斯携喜讯回到安息——“罗马同伏尔斯人缔结和平”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	随遇而安

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make the Best of It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582127) by [Gileonnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen). 



标题：随遇而安（《Make the Best of It》）  
  
原作：Gileonnen  
  
作者电邮： [gileonnen@gmail.com](mailto:gileonnen@gmail.com)  
  
作者博客：<http://gileonnen.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/582127](582127)  
  
衍生派别：莎士比亚《科利奥兰纳斯》（《Coriolanus》，又译《大将军寇流兰》等）  
  
配对：卡厄斯•马歇斯•科利奥兰纳斯/塔勒斯•奥菲狄乌斯  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
摘要：科利奥兰纳斯携喜讯回到安息——“罗马同伏尔斯人缔结和平”。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **随遇而安**  
  
著：Gileonnen  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
在他刚宣布了罗马与伏尔斯之间的和平的头一晚，欢宴通宵达旦。女人们忘形起舞，秀发随风飘扬；男人们彼此灌酒，直到满涨欲呛。乐声昂扬，鼓声如雷，自海滨至田野，多少只脚在泥土与流沙间跌跌绊绊。  
  
安息同罗马没什么不同。仓禀充实时欢宴不羁；缺粮少食时庶民鼓噪。  
  
塔勒斯·奥菲狄乌斯坐在他身畔，两位如同国王与王后相伴端坐王座的将军。奥菲狄乌斯自己不怎么饮酒，尽管他如同别的任何主人一般慷慨的为他的客人们奉上美 酒。那酒，他端起，手指稳稳的扣住杯子。他大口咽下，如饮白水，冲着那股子酸涩味儿做了个鬼脸。这场欢宴不过是份所应得，不过是公平正当，然而他讨厌被人 当把戏来展示。他宁愿沿着海岸逐浪而行；他宁愿兵临罗马的城墙；他宁愿脸朝下栽倒在地，呕出的红酒如同血一般呛住喉头。  
  
若是沉下心思去思量，卡厄斯·马歇斯会诧异于环绕着这场盛宴的那份怪诞的歇斯底里。烤肉依旧在肉叉上嗞嗞作响；甚至不等消息传来牲畜便已备好待宰。当他向 他们传达和平时，伏尔斯人欢呼大叫，赞美诸神，可（如果他有想过的话）他怕是会觉得听到战火重燃的消息他们也会一般的欢呼鼓噪。  
  
奥菲狄乌斯碰碰他的胳膊。“让我们去歇息吧，”他提议，眼睛在凌晨的微光中熠熠闪亮，倒映着灿烂的火光。他的眼睛一如海洋般清澈。  
  
“嗳，好吧，”马歇斯咕哝道，从椅子上撑起身来，如同自一个王座，如同自绞刑台。他脚下蹒跚，可奥菲狄乌斯一手搂住他的肩膀，引着他回到他们共居的住处。  
  
他们会纠缠扭斗，直至篝火也燃尽，直到那时他们才会沉沉睡去。  
  
明日，在破晓的红色霞光中，人民会鼓噪要粮。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
